


Eternity

by DisturbingVision



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Also you may hate me but please read, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Self-Sacrifice, This is seriously sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: Based off a poem I found written by William C. Hannan, and I just couldn't resist. I can't say much more but here's the poem.We sit, you and I.You read, and I watch.I look for words to paint this picture,But I forget them as they come.I’ve forgotten life before this moment.I’m helpless below your night-sky gaze.You are silent, and so am I.Soft words roll off your lips, like honey.Thunder calls to you from within my chest.This infinite table separates us.The whole room watches you,As I do.I long for you.Now.And Forever.One day, I will die,But these words,This feeling,Will remain:That is eternity.





	

**We sit, you and I.**

**You read, and I watch.**

**I look for words to paint this picture,**

**But I forget them as they come.**

**I’ve forgotten life before this moment.**

 

A fire warmed the office where two women once enemies now something else, something more, sat on the couch in silence. It was a comfortable one, but still the blonde could not help but gaze lovingly at the brunette as she read through the bridal magazines humming or scoffing depending on the page and its contents.

 

Regina was getting married in two months and in all honesty it killed Emma inside. But she wouldn’t dwell on that now. No, the blonde woman simply allowed herself to memorize the way the firelight danced against olive skin, red lips plump for kissing, and the depth of dark chocolate eyes.

 

It was moments like these she cherished most. Moments where she could not recall her first twenty-eight years of life. Where before she felt at home and found one in this woman. This woman who could never be hers. Not truly.

 

She wished she could tell Regina how she loved her. Every part of her, even the darkness within for it was apart of the woman, and to not love Regina wholly is to not love the woman at all. But the brunette didn’t see it that way. Still, of all the words Emma longed to say to the woman were held back because each one felt as inadequate as any other. How can you tell someone of the beauty you see in them, or how much you wish they could see themselves as you see them? How?

 

**I’m helpless below your night-sky gaze.**

**You are silent, and so am I.**

**Soft words roll off your lips, like honey.**

**Thunder calls to you from within my chest.**

 

The kiss shouldn’t have happened but it did. They had both been drinking and reminiscing about all the times they’d spent at each other's throats. But Regina’s cider loosened tongues and secrets Emma never thought she’d say spill forth from her mouth. Under Regina’s dark gaze she confessed to wanting the brunette. With the confession Regina’s dark eyes became even more so, blown with lust and want manicured hands grasped at the sheriff's shirt pulling her in for another kiss.

 

She takes the blonde upstairs whispering words of adoration and want. She describes all the dirty things she wants to do and Emma is helpless to stop, and she doesn’t want to. So together they make up for years they’d miss in one night. Their names breathlessly moaned from the others lips as the two reached bliss an innumerable amount of times.

It is in the wee hours of the morning where the sun and moon meet as one rises and the other fades that these two women simply lay content in one another’s arms. Tired and spent the two smile at each other as Emma takes Regina’s hand in her own bringing it to rest over her heart. The meaning of such an action was not lost on the mayor as the organ beneath her fingers beat like thunder on a stormy day. With her hand still over Emma’s heart the two women fell alseep not caring to face the days to come.

 

**This infinite table separates us.**

**The whole room watches you,**

**As I do.**

**I long for you.**

**Now.**

**And Forever.**

 

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Robin stood at the head of the church in a form fitted tux looking the perfect groom. Emma sat in the front row hands clenched and wondering how she’d make it through the next few hours without her heart shattering before all to see. The doors opened and the procession of groomsmen and bridesmaids began the audience was all atwitter knowing soon the bride would make her grand entrance.

 

Gods was Regina beautiful. Breathtaking couldn’t even describe how Emma felt as she watched the love of her life walk down the aisle. Her ivory dress was simple and elegant not overly done. SOme would say it was too common for a queen, but Emma knew Regina for all her complexities loved the simple things in life. And maybe that’s why the brunette and mother of their son chose Robin. Maybe he was simple and not overly complicated like Emma. Still, as Regina kept her pace down the walkway her smile never faltered until their eyes met. Dark brown met ocean green and it was clear the love the two women held for each other but it wasn’t enough.

 

The reception for Mr. and Mrs. Hood (Emma still can’t believe she took his name) kicked off with the toasts. She was one of the first to say her congratulations to the happy couple though each word tasted bitter as they passed her lips. But Emma always knew how to put on a front, so no one suspected a thing. Well no one save Regina. But even as they sat at the same table Emma on the very end and Regina right next to Robin the distance of a few mere feet felt infinite. Nothing would ever be the same. Emma would long for Regina as she had then, as she has now, and forever.

 

**One day, I will die,**

**But these words,**

**This feeling,**

**Will remain:**

**That is eternity.**

 

The blood seeps into the dead leaves her body lays upon staining the earth red. In this moment she feels no pain even as Robin uses his cellphone to call for Regina and an ambulance. She knows it’s no use though even as the familiar plume of purple smoke dissipates to reveal a distraught Regina in its place.

 

She’d been patrolling the woods with Robin, knowing their current resident evil that had shown up set up shop in the woods. And who better to help her track them than Robin who knew the forest better than she? In the end the villain had aimed to take Robin out knowing it would hurt Regina if her husband and soul mate had died. Emma couldn’t let that happen. Drawing her weapon and throwing herself in front of Robin even as two shots rang out the villain had been slain. But so too was the savior.

 

Her vision is hazy now, but the outline of Regina is unmistakable even as the woman takes her hand and scolds her. Something about don’t die on me Miss Swan passes her red lips, and oh what Emma wouldn’t give to taste them one last time. She smiles then: remembering their night together. Emma knows this world will soon be a dream and Regina too and even as her grip on the brunettes hand slackens Regina’s tightens.

 

With the last of whatever life Emma has in her she reaches up wiping the stray tears running down her love's cheek away, “I love you, for all and eternity.” the words are but broken breaths pieced together. They cause something to break within the brunette as the blonde’s once warm hand falls away from her cheek and once lively green eyes fade into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
